bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Enjyu
Enjyu is a main character in Battle B-Daman. His current B-Daman is Variable Kaiser. Appearance and Personality Enjyu has red, spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has a scar across his face. Enjyu wears a purple jump suit with lightning marks on it, gloves and boots. In season 1 he wears shorts and in season 2 he wears pants. Enjyu has a very cold personality. He values power more than anything else and he is a loner. Also, he reveals a sadistic side, for example when he strikes Liena down. Though, he shows some emotions when he sees his father again, during the fight with Yamato. Trivia *Enjyu is 167cm tall and weighs 45kg. *His blood type is RH- A. *The name is romanized as Enjyu in the English versions and Enju in the Japanese websites. *In the Battle B-Daman Anime Enjyu is pronounced differently by every character History Backround History Enjyu used to be a talented kid who wished to improve his skills more as a B-Daman player. His father, Taiju, however wanted him to take a dive on each of his battles, so he could pay for their rent. Before each battle, Enjyu's opponents would pay him to lose the match, making them look skilled and Enjyu, an amateur. Fed up of his life, Enjyu joined the Junior B-Daman Tournament. There he was disqualified after unfairly being accused of cheating due to his refusal to repeat his past life. After being betrayed by his only "friend", Enjyu took his anger out on his father in a B-DaBattle. As soon as the battle commenced, Enjyu's personality and hair changed from blue to red. The reason of why his hair changed color is uncertain. After the battle (which had no proof of a victor), Enjyu joined the Shadow Alliance where he later received Lightning Kahn, the brother of Cobalt Blade, as his new B-Daman. Battle B-Daman Enjyu first appears questioning Yamato's personality and antics. He is later seen in several cameos with Ababa either commenting on Yamato's skill or Greys's allegiance. Off-screen, Enjyu also qualifies in the IBA Winners Tournament where he first meets Yamato. He mocks Yamato's skill and it is revealed that he passed Armada's "Statue" test alone and in less than half the time, and earned Lightning Kahn, the twin of Cobalt Blade which is also said to be superior to it. Enjyu's Semi-Finals match is against Yamato's good friend Berkhart, Enjyu easily defeats him due to his superior B-DaBattling skills and experience. After the match, he brags about his abilities and why Berkhart lose, because of his brothers. Yamato confronts him afterwards, and their relationship deteriorates. Enjyu is seen making several comments back at the Shadow Alliance hideout about Yamato and the gang. When it is announced that Yamato will B-DaBattle Grey in the first round of the Elite Eight Semi Finals, he tells Yamato the truth about Grey, and also tells him to lose or Grey will never see Liena again. During Yamato and Grey's match Enjyu becomes a distraction when he reminds him of what he told Yamato. Until she is freed by Yamato, Enjyu managed Liena while she was under Ababa's control. Next, Enjyu would face Wen and tortures him during their battle and defeats him. Enjyu is first seen training for a match, when he is up against Yamato in the finals of the IBA Winners Tournament, he craves more power and Ababa has a plan to give it to him. Enjyu is introduced to Marda B who enhances his abilities through dark magic and giving him a new B-Daman, "Blazing Kahn". After he defeats Yamato in round 1 of their battle, Enjyu talks briefly about his past and why he hates happiness and playing fair. Using techniques he learned from his friend, Yamato wins the second round. By firing off simultaneous shots, the third round ends in a tie, they do the same in round four, which causes Enjyu to worry. After another drawed round, Enjyu agrees to ignore Ababa and play fair against Yamato. This causes Ababa to try and injure Enjyu, but Yamato saves him. After 40 grueling rounds, Yamato defeats Enjyu with the support of his friends, but with Enjyu's change of heart the two, along with all Yamato's friends, show goods sportsmanship and signs of friendship. Enjyu returns, defeating Longhorn Gang henchmen to help Yamato and Gray. Hunt for Marda B After Enjyu's return, he decides that he will stop Marda B. He tells Liena his plan before leaving. Enjyu gets himself captured by Neo Shadow Alliance soilders so they can take him to Marda B's hideout. After being captured, Enjyu returns in Subakura City, where he appears to be back on the side of the Neo Shadow Alliance and angered with Yamato. He plans to take Subakura City, but is interrupted by Terry McScotty, who challenges him to a B-DaBattle. Enjyu defeats Terry and destroys Wing Ninja. After being yelled at by Yamato, Enjyu flees the scene of the crime. Enjyu later reveals to Li that he is trying to destroy Marda B from the inside and convinces Li to help him. While searching, Enjyu finds Marda B's B-Energy and steals it. He is then confronted by Biarce, until Enjyu decides to run away. Sometime between when he runs from Biarce and the fall of Neon city, Enjyu is brainwashed by Marda B. Enjyu and Biarce are next seen stopping Yamato and Terry inside Marda B's lair. Enjyu is defeated by Terry and freed of Marda B's control. Manga Enjyu is the head member of the Shadow Alliance. His B-Daman, Shred Kaiser, was the brother B-Daman to Yamato's Cobalt Sword, upgraded from Cobalt Geist. It then changes to Lightning Kahn. He helps Yamato in defeating Cain and Joshua at B-DaWorld. He passes on his battle on Team Junk, although his real intention was to find out more about Biarce from Ababa. He then breaks in at the final battle against Team Junk, to pass some Strike Shots for Yamato to use. In the Manga, he has flashy motorcycle entrances used whenever a tournament comes up, and never ever got rid of it, even Wen gets impressed from it. He helps Yamato fight against Biarce, Rai, and Mei for the final battle. Battles Gallery Enjyu Pose.png|Enjyu in Battle B-Daman Lightning Kahn.png|Enjyu's B-Daman Lightning Kahn Enjyu 1st Appearance.jpg|Enjyu's Debut in Battle B-Daman Enjyu Hypmotized.jpg|Third Eye Enjyu Yamato vs Enjyu.png|Enjyu vs Yamato imagesCA2B2JN0.jpg enjyu_ep4_01.png enjyu_ep4_02.png Enjyu.jpg|Enjyu appears to be mad Trivia * Both of Enjyu's voice actors returned for a voice role in the Cross Fight B-Daman series. His English voice actor (Steve Staley aka Steve Cannon) returned as Novu Moru while his Japanese voice actor (Daisuke Kishio) returned as Kreis=Raydra. Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Shadow Alliance Category:Former Villians Category:Neo Shadow Alliance Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes